Novio Romántico
by kya-kuch
Summary: El novio de Rukia es romántico, muy, muy a su manera. Fluff.


El viento ya sopla fuerte cuando la shinigami abre la puerta de su casa. Las nubes han tomado un tono gris, si no fueran infinitas podría contarlas con el dedo. Una gota del inminente mal clima explota sobre su nariz. La arruga un poco y saca un paragüas de la entrada, tendrá que llevarlo.

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar al clima de Karakura, había un sol tremendo hace unas horas. —Ella suspira, haciendo parar un taxi.

Cómo detesta la lluvia, le trae recuerdos de algo difícil de olvidar, el peso del cuerpo empapado de Kaien en sus brazos, su zanpakutou atravesándolo, su vida escapandosele entre los dedos... Por fortuna, ya no le desconsuela como solía, está en paz con ello, o simplemente los momentos felices opacan su oscuridad.

El viaje en taxi al hospital lleva unos quince minutos. Se adentra sin demora, sube al piso de Ichigo por el ascensor. Distingue su cabellera naranja y ceño fruncido favoritos, azotando la puerta de su oficina. Su novio está de muy mal humor. Bueno, no es una novedad, ¿o sí?

—Oye, tú. —Lo frunce todavía más, si es posible. Siempre ha logrado hacer lo imposible. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo que tú? —Ella se ofende—. Soy tu novia, e íbamos a almorzar juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Creí que no vendrías. —Él chasquea la lengua, tocandose la cabeza. —Está lloviendo a cántaros.

—Cómo sea, fresita, dije que almorzaríamos juntos y eso es lo que haremos. —Repone, lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia el ascensor. Tiene hambre.

Por solamente esta vez, Ichigo la deja ser, porque está agotado, tiene hambre también, y aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, extraña pasar tiempo con su esposa.

—Bien, hay un restaurante de comida a la vuelta de la esquina.

*. *. *

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para comer?

—Una hora, supongo. —El chico da un sonoro bostezo—. Mi próxima consulta es a las cuatro.

Rukia afirma con la cabeza, escudriñando de reojo sus ojeras y la profunda expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

—Al menos podrás descansar el fin de semana.

Ichigo se encoge perezosamente de hombros, y de pronto exclama:

— ¡Cuidado!

La shinigami se prepara para sacar su Soul Candy, esperando ver a un Hueco de gran tamaño causando problemas. Mira hacia todos lados, no hay un poste con el que chocar, ni un auto en movimiento que le vaya a pasar por encima, nada que se le parezca, mucho menos un Hueco. Sólo un enorme charco de agua en frente.

Da una buena patada a su pierna larguirucha.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué mierda, enana!

— ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me da algo!

Su novio masculla lo que parece un insulto, y pisotea el charco con sus botas amarillas. Rukia le dirige una mirada larga y curiosa.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Pisa mis botas para que no te mojes los pies.

— ¿Ah?

¿Qué?

—Pisa mis botas para que no te mojes lo pies. —Vuelve a decir, con impaciencia.

La confusión se hace visible en la joven, pero hace caso de todas maneras. Él suelta un bufido, y coge su mano, siendo ahora quien la arrastra hacia su destino.

*. *. *

—Fue muy romántico lo que hiciste. —Rukia hace un comentario al aire.

El chico de pelo naranja la mira con extrañeza, tragando lo que tiene en la boca primero.

— ¿Huh?

—Lo del charco de agua. —Se explica, dando un asentimiento—. Ya lo vi en un manga una vez, aunque lo que ponían sobre el charco era una chamarra.

—Lees puras tonterías. —Se mofa.

Ella se lo pasa por alto, usando la vocecita melosa que tanto le molesta.

—No te creía del tipo romántico, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo se estremece de disgusto.

—Oye, no hables así.

—Fue muy romántico lo que hiciste, Kurosaki-kun.

El chico deja de prestarle atención y examina su comida, le quedan pocas papas fritas y nada de hamburguesa, su novia, en cambio, casi no ha tocado lo suyo, así que en venganza...

— ¡Oye! —Reclama la morena, viendo a su novio masticar sus papas—. ¡Esas son mías!

—No seas egoísta, te quedan muchas.

La shinigami estira la boca en un puchero.

—Eso no es nada romántico, Kurosaki-kun.

— ¡Que no fue romántico! —Él le da una de sus miradas—, sólo lo hice para que después no me molestaras con que tenías los pies mojados.

La chica da un resoplido. Que excusa más pátetica.

Después de que terminan de comer, sin embargo, su esposo la carga como a un costal de papas, mientras ella manotea y protesta a gritos, y lo sabe. Su novio sí es romántico, muy, muy a su manera.


End file.
